


Shadows Of You

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shadow the Hedgehog In-Character, Shadow the Hedgehog's Purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Who or what is Shadow the Hedgehog? Not the thing you're making in your lab, that's for sure. Oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	Shadows Of You

_Shadows of You_

_Do you see that hedgehog over there? The one that's red and black. The one with the white chest fur. The one with rocket skates and inhibitor rings._

_Who do you think he is? A pop star? A rapist? A pessimist of some kind?_

_Take a closer look._

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog stands there for a moment, watching the world below. As the girl, she asks," Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?"

He is born to protect her.

Born to cure her.

Born by accident, but perhaps, by an underlying purpose.

_To help the people of that planet._

'Does he know it? ' one may be tempted to ask.

_Who or what is Shadow the hedgehog?_

_He is born to watch her go._

_The one he is made to protect…protecting him, instead._

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog stands there for a moment, watching the world below. As the girl, she speaks up," Helping them is a _good_ thing."

He realizes this.

Born to save them.

Born to sacrifice for them.

Born, by purpose of course, to help them.

And it's not a bad thing.

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog floats there for a moment, watching the world below. As the girl, eternally trapped in the past, she calls," Those people need you, Shadow!"

He won't let her down for the world. For the world.

The ARK is stopped, as he falls to that world.

Born to listen to her.

Born to fall to the terrestrial planet.

Born to live there, for once.

To protect.

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog falls, only for a moment, watching the world below approach.

"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise to you."

He knew his purpose had been fulfilled. He was happy with that. But the people weren't.

Born to fulfill.

Born to fall.

But, born to be happy in that.

* * *

Yet, the fans' cry was heard. He was brought back to life for _them_. He had a new purpose.

It wasn't a bad thing.

Because of them, he had another chance.

Reborn to answer the call.

Reborn to meet the criteria.

Reborn for them.

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog arose then, watching the world out there, outside his realm, as she spoke," Shadow!" in surprise. He was alive.

Reborn to be copied by the androids.

Reborn to fend for his team.

Reborn to wait for the next moment.

Reborn for them.

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog arose, as he stood outside the city, still watching the world out there, with a new view. No one spoke this time; no one but himself.

Nothing made sense anymore. None of the bloody images. None of the aliens that were his own kind. None of the people that used him for his power. None of his own _friends._

Reborn to find the truth that he couldn't.

Reborn to find his past.

Reborn to find his future.

Reborn to please their savage ways.

The ones he tried to save.

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog arose on that sandy shore, still waiting for a moment. But in it, he was who he used to be: sacrificial, but in another way.

Omega would betray him. Mephiles would slay him. Either way, he spoke," I will fight as I always have." Maybe even fight a fanbase.

Reborn to be betrayed by them.

Reborn to be slayed by them.

Reborn to fight again.

* * *

Still, he stays for that other world; the fanbase world. Not quite who he used to be, because of them.

They twist him.

Played him.

Changed him.

Would you even recognize it?

Because he isn't a playboy.

He isn't making out with Sonic.

He isn't a cool cat.

He isn't cruel.

The fans would have to be reborn, too, before they could realize this.

* * *

_Who or what is Shadow the hedgehog? Not that person you have in your mind._

But he doesn't entirely care either, he has his own way. And I don't think you can change his mind.

Accept him as himself, or make up your own…but know there's only one Shadow.

And he's not the one sitting in _your_ hot tub. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this awhile back as a reminder (even to myself) that Shadow is not just what fans twist him to be. (I've seen a tad too many fanfics where he's just super hot and flirty, or super goth punk, or super...whatever fans wanted him to be). And like, the more you think about it, SEGA only brought back Shadow for the fans, so by changing him so much...
> 
> Well, even in current Sonic games, he's become an entirely different person...and I think that's sad.


End file.
